<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All these constellations (Circle ’round my head) by admirabletragedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077458">All these constellations (Circle ’round my head)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy'>admirabletragedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Gen, Mourned Loved One, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, gifs, no.19, whumptober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 19 • Mourning Loved One</p><p>𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶<br/>𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥,<br/>𝘖𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥.<br/>𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All these constellations (Circle ’round my head)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from the song “Lost in Contemplation,” from the show Backstage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/632379322150404096/mourning-loved-one">Peter missing Tony</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>